Behind the scenes with Fanboy and Chum chum
by Crimson Writer Knight
Summary: An interview with the Fanboy and chum chum characters. If you want to ask them something put your question in the comments. R&R and Happy reading! P.S: Fanboy and chum chum doesn't belong to me. Rated: T (Because the questions could be anything.)
1. Interveiws

{Fanboy and chum chum studio set.}

Agent Johnson: Welcome fellow members.

Fanboy: Huh?

[They see everyone from earlier sitting at a table]

Fanboy: [jumps into the table's spotlight] Aha! We found it! [the lights go on] We KNEW there was a Secret Club! HA...AH!

Chum Chum: How DARE you have a Secret Club and not invite us?!

Fanboy: Ah, ah, ah, and in our own - FANLAIR no less! YOU OUGHTA BE ASHAMED!

Chum Chum: Mmm, mmm, mmm.

Benjamin: Of course it's in the Fanlair. It's your Secret Club!

Fanboy and Chum Chum: [pause] Our Secret Club?

[Two "HOPE" posters drop. One reads "Hope you join" and the other says "Change your underwear"]

Chum Chum: Oh, awkward.

Fanboy: Uh - uh, but - why didn't anyone tell us?

Retchy: It's the first rule of Secret Club. Don't talk about Secret - [a plunger hits his mouth] Fibindebeh! Oh, I see. It's a rule on the inside as well.

Fanboy: Told you we're the best at keeping secrets! We started a club so secret, even we didn't know about it!

Chum Chum: Yeah! Here's to our Secret Club!

Everyone: SECRET CLUB! [Plungers hits mouths] Fibindebeh!

Chris Chuggy: [evily] Waaaah!

Director: Cut, that's a wrap.

Fanboy: Ok what's next on my schedule?

Chum chum: Um… do I have time to hang out with my buddy Fanboy?

Assistant 4#: You might not have the chance every part of the cast is supposed to go to the separate rooms where were supposed to do an interview.

C.W.K: At this point you should understand that there different interviewers but asking the same questions so if I change to a different interviewing room it will be the same question just a different answer. **BUT** there are moments when I ask questions just to one person. Also I will continue if you give me some questions to ask them! (I had to re- post this chapter to say I'm going to need a lot of questions bombard me with them. J)

Fanboy and Chum chum : Yay!

Kyle: See you in the next chapter… (Notices wand is missing.) My wand!

(Fanboy waves the wand around causing Kyle to float off of the ground.)

Kyle: Put it down!

Fanboy: Ok!

(Drops wand causing Kyle to stop floating falling on his face.)

Kyle (Voice muffled.): Ow…

Me: I will update soon!


	2. Chapter 2: The interviews start

(Fanboy's interview room)

Interviewer 1#: Ok…. Fanboy is it? I'm going to ask you a series of questions and I need you to ask them honestly, Ok?

Fanboy: Ok!

Interviewer 1#: This question was asked by a writer called "Fanboys girl forever" And she asks "Have you cuties ever heard of a show called "The Ren & Stimpy Show?'"

Fanboy: Oh yeah, I've heard of that show it used to be at nickelodeon studios before our show!

{Chum chum's interview room.}

Chum chum: It sounds familiar.

{Sigmund's interview room.}

Interviewer 3#: A writer named "Crazy Cakes 23" Asks me to show you a video… And I can't appear to find it…

{Mr. Tricks interview room.}

Interviewer 4#: A writer named "Maria Romanoff" Asks you "do you think you have what it takes to have a good shipping with someone? Crossover or not?"

Mr. Trick: I think I might be a pairing in a far… _Creepier show. _Than this one.

Authors note: CUT! That's a wrap! I may need more questions for a next chapter! Thanks!


	3. Chapter 3: And it continues

(Yo's interview room.)

Interviewer 5#: APersonWhoLikesComedy says "Yo, were you dropped on your head as a baby?"

Yo: That is so insulting!

(Sigmunds interview room.)

Interviewer 6#: I finally got back to the request before. You need to watch Panty and Stocking transformation…

(The interviewer hands Sigmund a laptop.)

(After the video.)

Sigmund (Blushing deeply.) I am scarred for life…..

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o000o0o00o

Authors note:

C.W.K: Well… that was short…. I NEED more questions please.


End file.
